


Flicker

by RepYourSet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avalance still has me by the throat, F/F, Possessive Sex, Top Ava, get your freak on, leave your children at home, power bottom Sara, smut city population me, welcome to sin city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepYourSet/pseuds/RepYourSet
Summary: Ava was being rough in a terribly controlled way. Sara planned to make her lose that control.





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Life has had me crazy busy lately,but I'm happy to announce that I will be Back on my bullshit soon; so I dont know how long it will take me to finish this, but I DO plan to finish it. I just wanted to upload something, cause its been FOREVER since I did. 
> 
> Hope you all like the nonsense I wrote. Also please remember I don't know how to write.
> 
> If youre not into this whole alpha/omega thing, then dont bother reading or sending me a comment about it cause I put it in the tags so people would know what they were getting into.
> 
> This first chapter is probably T on the rating scale, but trust me we will get to the Explicit content. Stay on the SIN city bus with me; next stop is LUST (lol, yes I am a dork).
> 
> I will continue to write Avalance in the future and hopefully some other f/f ships too. 
> 
> LoT can pry Butch Ava from my cold dead hands.

First of all let’s make something crystal clear Sara loved their sex life, this wasn’t about sex.

Her _need_ was deeper than that.

Ava was a talented lover, she could read Sara’s body like she had designed it herself, knowing just what Sara needed before she even got a chance to ask. The sheer devotion Ava had for making her come was sometimes overwhelming. Ava was a talented lover, but that was part of the problem. Ava loved her. Ava loved her, and that love was reflected in the way she touched Sara; a soft brush of knuckles against her cheek, the gentle press of hands holding her hips, the soft, yet deep thrust of hips against hers; Sara loved all of that, but sometimes she wanted more.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh as the palm of Ava’s hand meets her face, not hard enough to bruise, but firm enough that it left a sting. Fingers digging into her skin as Ava holds her up to deliver hard deep thrusts, moving at a pace so frantic and rough that the only thing Sara could do was surrender to the rhythm Ava set. A hand on the back of her head as she is pushed face first into the mattress, without a care as to whether she could breathe or not, the only thought on her lovers mind is using her, filling her body until she comes and has Sara begging to be fucked until she can’t take any more.

That’s what this was about; being used. Surrendering to her basic instincts.

They were in the middle of a fight the first time Sara became aware of this need.Ava was a great sparring partner, they were evenly matched so Sara never had to hold back and she was just as dedicated to training as Sara was. Sara normally takes training seriously, but her girlfriend is hot and the way Ava was looking at her was distracting her. Ava’s eyes were hard and calculated; roaming over Sara’s body looking for ways to break her defense, checking Sara’s stance to predict where Sara would strike next so she could avoid the blow. Sara had her full attention.

Something about Ava’s stare made her feel vulnerable, and then she started thinking what it would feel like to be at Ava’s mercy; her body tied down and spread out for Ava to enjoy any way she pleased. While Sara tried to get her mind out of the sex daze it went into, Ava most have noticed she was distracted and pressed her advantage by attacking. Somehow Sara ended up on the ground with Ava between her legs and her arms pinned above her head, it made her think of their first fight together when Ava had her pinned to the wall. Sara looked up and saw the smirk on Ava’s face; the smug confidence she displayed was typical alpha behavior, but it still made Sara clench. What really made Sara squirm was the look in Ava’s eyes. Her eyes seemed to say ‘I have conquered you, now you are mine’, and the thought of being completely Ava’s had her uncomfortably wet. In that moment she wanted Ava to devour her, claim her right there on the training room floor no matter who walked in on them.

She could tell by the confused look on Ava’s face that she had detected her change in scent and before Ava could question her Sara lifted her head from the ground and kissed her. For a few moments Sara got everything she had wanted; Ava pressed down harder on her wrist while demanding entrance into her mouth, Ava thrusting her hips forward rubbing against her. Ava’s tongue licking the inside of her mouth and lips, not seeming to care if this brought Sara any pleasure, but for the sole purpose of marking her territory. Ava pulling away from her mouth, causing Sara to let out a pitiful whimper, and trailing down to Sara’s throat, were her scent was the strongest; Sara tilted her head back to expose more of her throat and was rewarded with a growl of approval before Ava started biting her. Gentle nips at first, that had Sara pushing her hips off the ground to get more contact with Ava, and then harder bites that made Sara’s head spin and eyes roll back at just the thought of wearing Ava’s mating bite. In that moment they weren’t Sara and Ava, they were omega and alpha yielding to their basic instincts.

In that moment Sara was ready to submit.

It had been a long time since Sara had been with an alpha she completely trusted with her body, and now that she had one her omega instincts were going into overdrive. She knew Ava could tell that Sara wanted to have rough sex, and Sara could see, and smell, that Ava wanted the same, yet the alpha held herself back. One minute Ava pheromones threatened to take her over completely and the next the alpha had reined herself back in, like flicking a switch. Slowly Ava loosened the hold she had on Sara’s wrists, she stopped biting at her neck and simply rested her head there breathing Sara in, second by second the thrust of her hips became softer and less frequent until it stopped completely. Sara was at a loss on what to do, she had noticed the change in her alpha’s scent, but Sara was still wet and _throbbing_ with need and the only thing she could think about was having Ava inside her as soon as possible.

She tried to coax Ava out of whatever funk she had entered by wrapping her scent around the alpha, but this seemed to have the opposite affect; Ava groaned like she was in pain and lifted herself up out from Sara’s neck until their upper bodies were completely separated. Having Ava withdrawal, when all she wanted was her touch was maddening for Sara, the only thing stopping her from climbing into Ava’s lap to regain contact was Ava’s hand gently pushing against her chest. The action was to provide comfort to Sara, as Ava could see her physical absence had distressed her omega, but it also served to keep her in her place. Ava was close to losing it; the space between them allowed Ava to clear her head a little, but being surrounded by the scent of Sara was not helping. Ava considered discipline to be one of her greatest strengths and strongest values; so she took great lengths to learn how to control her body’s response to omegas, especially when they were in heat. She once sat with an omega in heat for 14 hours without trying to breed her, but Sara was different, the omega was nowhere close to her heat and she already had Ava on the edge.

“Sara, baby just give me a second, ok?” Ava practically pleaded with her and while Sara didn’t like the circumstance she seemed to be listening, as she stopped moving and just looked up at Ava. Ava thought she was going to have time to recover her senses; Sara seemed to be calming down some as well, but on the next breath Ava drew Sara’s scent was everywhere. Sara’s need seemed to sear her nostrils, she nearly choked on it as it filled her mouth, she felt suffocated by it as it wrapped around her throat, she felt constrained by it as it molded itself to her body.

Ava was so overwhelmed she almost collapsed. Sara needed to stop that. Ava couldn’t explain her next actions, maybe it was the fact that the omega was clearly challenging her or maybe Ava’s alpha was already so close to the edge she was looking for an excuse to tip over; but her hand twitched for a moment before it moved to Sara neck and she looked into the omega’s eyes as she growled out her name “Sara” while gently applying pressure and releasing her own pheromones into the air. “Stop that.”

Sara had never been very good at following orders, if you asked her she would say it was part of her charm, but this particular charm had only caused her to get in trouble for as long as she could remember. By sheer force of will Ava succeeded in having Sara reduce the amount of pheromones she was releasing, but the pressure of her hand on Sara’s neck, the smell of Ava, and the sound of her voice saying her name cut straight threw Sara; right to her fucking core and she was dripping wet and open for her alpha and Ava wouldn’t fuck her. She was an omega ready and willing to be filled and her alpha was still holding back, having Ava’s scent surround her was one of her favorite things but she still felt so empty, she couldn’t stand it. Sara let out a sob that was so uncharacteristic it had Ava withdrawal completely again thinking that she had gone too far with her actions; behaving like the stereotypical dominating alpha that forced their omega to do something just because they could. However Sara’s cry was one of need, not pain. Before either of them got to talk they were interrupted by Gideon.

“My apologies Captain and Director, but I thought you should know a pack of hell-dogs was just released near the town of Queenstown, New Zealand. The threat is imminent.”

Sara placed her hands on her face, both to hide from Ava’s apologetic eyes and to compose herself. She rolled into a standing position, before Ava could open her mouth to talk, and started walking out of the training room to gear up for the mission.

“Come on Director Sharpe, we have work to do.”

That had been two weeks ago and they had both been so busy with demons and anachronisms that they haven’t had time to talk about it. Sara sat in her office now, thinking of ways to make Ava lose control. Sure they could just talk about it, but talking wasn’t exactly Sara’s forte; and for all her talk about ‘being able to effectively communicate with each other to formulate a trustworthy and loving relationship’ Ava hated talking about sex. Sara couldn’t understand how someone so good at fucking could get so flustered and embarrassed talking about it, Sara brought up roleplay one time and she swears Ava was about to faint.

Sara ruled out the direct approach, she was going to have to come at Ava sideways to get what she wanted.

They had planned a date night on Saturday, which gave Sara two days to plan; she wasn’t sure what she was actually going to do, but before Saturday night was over Ava was going to fuck her like she owned her.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I dont know how to write.
> 
> I KNOW it doesn't make any sense that Gideon the ultimate kinkster and biggest FREAK on the Waverider would interrupt them, but it had to be done. In case y'all didn't know Gideon invented Kink. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it and hopefully i will upload something else SOON


End file.
